Eventually
by thesharpstlives7
Summary: About Jake and nessie and what they go through as Nessie grows up. Starting a little bit after breaking dawn. JxN... eventually. rated T for now.


"Hey Nessie?" I asked.

She placed one of her small pale hands to my cheek as an answer. Nessie talked very little and only when necessary. Normally she communicated with her past visions or her slight motions and body language, but I always knew what she wanted, what she was thinking.

"What would you like to do today?" I leaned my head slightly pressing more to her hand.

Nessie had recently become the size of a six year old, though her mind was much more advanced than that. She favored being carried on my back when we went places and even though if she had been any other child and I any other man she would have been a bit to large for this, but I barely noticed the extra weight. She clung to me tightly with her incredible strength; still weak compared to a vampire, but much more than the strongest human (except for the werewolves, which I considered half human and would hopefully become human again.) Her arms were around my neck within easy reach of communicating.

With her hand already on my cheek she did not have to move to let me know. She showed a sight of the forest and I running through it in my human form every few seconds I stopped and looked around looking intently for something… or someone.

I opened my eyes and turned my head to see her huge smile spread across her face and her eyes light up with excitement, she then untangled herself from me and ran off dodging trees and the underbrush.

I closed my yes and started counting. "One…Two…Three…"

Even though her mind was as advanced as mine- probably even more sense she actually enjoyed learning and reading- she still found incredible excitement in playing games like hide and seek. What person would choose not to if they could get away with it like she did? She was only under a year old technically and everyone treated her as a younger child with all the pampering and spoiling that she got, but she wouldn't want it any other way. She occasionally would get fed up with it and come show me about the latest makeover Alice had given her or the amounts of attention that her father gave, but she loved it all. Of course I loved playing with her not only because she was evolved- well mostly that- but also because it gave me an excuse to act like my immature self. Physically, yes I was mature, but mentally I was still a child. It was as if Nessie and I were flip flopped.

"…ninety-nine… one hundred!" I shouted and took off. As I ran I shouted " Ready or not here I come!"

I listened for her fluttering heartbeat, but nothing. She must have ran a long ways away. I decided I should cheat and I unbuttoned my shorts, stuffed them into my pouch, and shifted. Shifting use to be painful for me, more mantally than physically because I didn't want to be a wolf at first, but it had just become routine _eventually._ As easy as slipping into another skin could be. I enjoyed being a wolf went on between humans.

That was allnow too. Being human was so complicated, I guess it just got that way once you moved that high in the food chain. The emotions were sometimes overwhelming and the drama. All the drama that different as a wolf. It was much more based on instinct. Act how you feel. You feel hungry, eat; tired, sleep. No unnessasary thoughts needed. The human stuff could still be there. It wasn't as if my entire mind turned to mush and I became a ravaging beast as a wolf, but the abitity to give up a little bit of the chaos was always welcome.

As I ran through the forest searching for some sign of Nessie I let instinct take over. My sences of smell and hearing sharpened and also another sense that could only be described as an extra gift. I could sometimes feel where Nessie was. It was almost a pull towards her where I felt this uneasyness everywhere i went, but the one path that led to her, which didn't seem hide and seek seem as much fun you would think, but it was the opposite. I loved testing that pull, that extra gift. She said she knew exactly what I felt and even showed me through one of her messages what it felt like to her. The things between a wolf and their imprint were astonishing and finding these things out first hand rather than through the mind of my brothers always made me extremely happy.

I made it deep into the woods before her heartbeat became audible to me, which meant she was pretty close so I kept going. The thumping grew louder as I hopefully got closer, but then it sounded wierd as if it was coming from somewhere else and that uncomfortable outofskin feeling kind of disappeared. I smelled her, but didn't see her anywhere. I searched throught the underbrush and inside hallowed logs from old dead trees. Nowhere to be found though...

I barked hopeing she might make a sound to lead me to her, but nothing. Maybe if I spoke she would do something that would help because if I didn't find her she could stay where she was for a very long time and wouldn't move untill I did, which Edward would not find to amusing, especially because he wasn't too keen on our little play dates as Emmett called them to rile Bella who still didn't quite accept the entire situation, though I had found out about the plan she had created to smuggle myself and Nessie to some far away place if the war had not worked out in the end. I was happy it hadn't been needed for being friends with the vampires was just too much fun to miss out on.

I shifted back and kind of hoped Nessie wasn't in a very close proximity because I normally didn't shift around her, but after I shifted I heard a slight movement from above and a little giggle that was unmistakeably hers. I looked up and there she was very high in the trees lookign down at me and trying hard not to laugh. I quickly pulled on my shorts and started climbing up to her, but she was too fast and she took of toward the house.

"Oh no you don't Renesme Carlie!" I shouted.

I got a laugh for a response and quickly went after her.

"I'm going to catch you!" I quickened my pace and tried to catch up to her, but she was extremely fast, not as fast as the vamps, but still faster than me when I was human. I followed her untill the white house came into view. I saw her sprint right through the door and run upstairs. I folowed her untill I got to Edward's room, well his old room. They still stayed there sometimes, but their new house was normally where they stayed.

I waiting outside and right before I was about to knock I heard Edward sigh and then say, "Jacob, come in."

I pushed the door open and peared inside. Edward was holding Nessie on his lap sitting on the edge of the bottom of the bed which was facing the door and Bella was behind him kneeling with her head on his shoulder and arms around him. Their contact bothered me no longer. It had become natural for me to see it and nowhere near as bad as the blonde and the buff one's. I'd walked in on them doing some pretty crazy things, though it wasn't my fault. The kitchen is not a place for sex unless your the only ones in the house, even if normally the kitchen isn't used for feeding purposes. If Edward and Bella had been like that then it would have bothered me.

Nessie turned her head away from her dad's chest and looked at me. So quickly I would not have been sure of it without my enhanced vision she stuck her tongue out at me and then hid her face back to her dad and reached up to touch his neck tough he probably already knew what she was going to tell him.

"So whats this about you cheating Jacob?" Edward asked.

So what if phasing was against the rules when we played hide and seek. Nessie was too good of a hider, and it hadn't even helped this time. Nessie looked at me grinning and I just stuck my tongue out at her. So much for our age difference I thought. Doesn't seem to be much of one.

* * *

**So I felt this chapter was way to short originally, but I had just wanted to get my idea out quickly... I fixed it all up and added to it. I got a new laptop for christmass!!! its name is petite basset griffon de dion the 3rd... I know... kind of crazy so its nickname is pudge. I stole the long name from some dog in a dogshow. I always love their names. haha. So expect a lot more updating and I want to hopefully start betaing as soon as i get all the requirments met.**

**Review my luvs. Please and thanks.... or you may never find out what happens in this story. dun dun daaaaaa!**

**aim me: belowabridge**

**;-;  
(vampire smiley!!! you know you love it)**


End file.
